


Greyland's Saga

by Skeith154



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Elf like creatures, F/M, Magic, Mutants, Romance, Violence, Will add more as the story progresses - Freeform, other world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 16,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeith154/pseuds/Skeith154
Summary: Greyland is a mutant,  In a world that is slowly changing. Mutants are becoming more common. However, when he gets sucked into a whole new world by a red mirror, Greylands going to have a new series of issues to deal with. The First? Not losing his head as the beautiful woman he appears before tries to kill him. After that? Dragons, Assassins, Giant Boar Monsters and more. Take your pick.





	1. Sudden Unforeseen Events (Keith FPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith is a mutant in a world that is slowly changing, with new people every day developing powers and abilities. However, Keith get punted to a new world full of fantasy, magic and danger. He's not prepared in the slightest, but how hard can fighting Giant Boar Monsters and Dragons possibly be? Read more and find out.

I had been downtown, in a multistory parking lot. Just overlooking the city and the buildings. Watching the people run around doing their thing.  
Watching some shady looking fellows up to no good. They were heading to the Mall at the City Center. Mutants, by the looks of things. One of them was a big, hulking 9 foot tall guy.

Sigh. I was tired of this. Every day, someone tried to cause some shit. There were others who could and would address whatever nonsense these guys got up too. I didn't have to deal with them.  
However I was here and had noticed them already. If they started something, and I ignored it, might be someone gets hurts before help arrives.  
On the other hand, 4 of them and 1 of me were pretty bad odds. So what was a guy to do? Regeneration and Above average strength can only do you so much. Fire might even the odds... maybe.

Well, my pondering didn't matter in the slightest. See, while I was struggling with my Morals, a red cloud of smoke sprung up out of nowhere. It formed a oval shape and started spinning inwards, like a funnel.  
I had but a startled moment to consider what the fuck this was, some Mutants had abilities quite unusual, before the cloud sent forth tendrils that latched onto my arms and legs and dragged me into the funnel.  
It was utterly horrifying. I was being dragged down a red tunnel of Screaming Mouths and Staring Eyes. I didn't even have time to scream before it was over and I was somewhere else althogether.

I can only guess I looked a bit scary arriving as I did. I had been wearing black Jeans, a black t-shirt with a Game of Thrones Logo on it and a black leather jacket. Even had my black shoes on.  
My hair is naturally dark brown as well. Not out of some Goth fashion sense mind you, I had just gotten off work and Black is easy to wear in office environments. Even so, a 5'11 guy covered in black,  
bursting out of a red smoke funnel of Terror and Nightmares and reflexively bursting into fire on arrival would scare the shit out of someone, I imagine.

Well, the Vertigo taking over my senses left me kinda slow to react. So I can only imagine the Sword missed my head due to fear.  
Oh yes, like 3 seconds after I arrive, someone is taking a sword to my head. That is a good Start. I more or less fling my self out of the way, landing on the ground and scrambling to safety.  
While picking my self up and getting my bearings, I got a look at my attacker.

She was beautiful.

She was also coming at me once more. Slash, Slash, Slash, Slash, 4 swift swings of a two handed sword. I abandoned all dignity and ungracefully throw myself away from impending death.  
Once I was beyond the reach of the sword, I gather my energy and throw a blast of fire at her. It has almost no force behind it and is pretty short ranged so at best it merely made her pause in her attack.  
I'm not sure how to describe using my Flame. It sorta feels like when you wave your hand through the air and you can feels the air as it moves out of the way. Only the air stays in my hand and lights on fire.  
All the same, it made her stop and I use this moment to get a good look at what I'm dealing with. As I said, she was beautiful and not dissimilar in shape to a human, if thin and sleek.

To start with She was decked out in Plate Mail, roughly equivalent to 15th or 16th century Plate Armor of Human origin, very advanced but with some interesting differences.  
First of all the metal was bluish-silver, With embossed Creatures on her cuirass. One was unmistakably a griffon, the other looked like a Manticore. Intermixed with these were Strange Letters or perhaps runes.  
Her Pauldrons were wrought in the shape of an Eagles head, rather Ornate really. her legs and arms were similarly armored, though the Vambraces were quite advanced in design, complicated looking, and ending in sharp claws.  
Interestingly she also had a Skirt or Half-coat around her legs made up of Blue-silver metal sewn together, Like Lamellar armor used in Japan or China back in the day.

Her sword was much like a Katana, but if you straightened it out and made the point more pronounced. It was a sort of light brown, like old Bones. She held it with skill and obvious familiarity, if I let her hit me with that, I'd be a goner.  
I can heal pretty fast when I get hurt but I've never tested out losing a limb or my head, I wasn't eager to try now. Last was her face, She had not a full helmet on but like a mask. Made to look like feathers, or perhaps to imitate a bird.  
It was still made of that same blue/silver metal. however 4 "Feathers" stood out. 2 were long, like over a foot, and they swept back over her head,the other two were only half as long and came from just behind her ears curling towards the back of her head.  
Interestingly, these Metal "Feathers" seemed to be covering some kind of horn. Her eyes were emerald green behind that Mask, and her hair, Bundled into a pony tail, seemed like it was made of spun gold.

Any way, it seems I spent a moment too long eyeing her up and down cause next thing I know, she's right in front of me. She is fast, so fast. It boggles my mind how someone in so much armor can move so swiftly... Then she stabs me.  
Right through my body. The Long blade slides between the space in my ribs with contemptuous ease. Just between the 3rd and 4th ribs from the bottom. It pierces through my liver, the Diaphragm of my lungs, and out my back.  
Probably damaged some other organs in there too. It hurt, so very much. I grab at her shoulder as my eyes go wide. The pain, I cant breath.... Then she twists the sword.

She twisted the damn thing inside me. I didn't think swords could do that. Flesh rips and tears as the sword forces itself vertical now pushing my rib bones apart, then she continues to twist the blade and make it horizontal again.  
She then forces the sword to cut between my ribs and frees it from my body once more. I cant even tell you how much this hurt, I fall to my knees and hands. If I was a normal Human, that wound have been the end of me right there.  
I can feel her standing above me, raising the sword once more to strike off my head. I can also hear the sounds of other fights going on. Hm, How odd, that I should hear this so clearly.

She was gonna kill me. What the hell? What happened to result in this crap? Maybe I shouldn't have debated going after those guys after all... Fuck. No. Not gonna be that easy.  
If the Bitch wanted my head, she'll have to work for it.

I caught her hands as she brought the sword down. This caught her off guard, as I had moved faster then she was expecting. I was angry, She had hurt Me, for no reason I could fathom right now. My Body can heal fast, I could feel it knitting back together has I held my foe.  
I squeezed her armored hands and heard a pleasing screech of metal being wrenched out of shape. This caused her some hurt, and she swiftly booted me in the shin to make me let go. She jumped back, and tested her hands. Seems I didn't do that much harm.  
No matter, she had given me some space, and that was all I needed. I draw on my power, and create little orbs of fire, about 20, in the air around me. They form into a circle behind my body. The orbs are the size of a baseball, and I can launch them at targets with my mind. 

Guess who my target is? First 2 dont count.

I launch all 20 balls of flaming pain at her. Her speed is incredible, as she manages to bat 6 of them out of the air before the rest over take her. The ones that strike their target burst, coating her armor in fire.  
Those runes on her armor glow white and she seems no worse for wear. Well, no matter, cause I close the distance while she was busy and deliver a solid punch to her masked face. On impact she gets a burst of flame as well. One of my favorite tactics, flaming punches.  
The blow snaps her head back and I grab her sword with my left hand while I deliver blow after blow with my right. Finally I close the distance and grab that mask with both hands and deliver a headbutt to her face. 

THUNK! That was a mistake.

It hurts, a lot. I'm not used to fighting people in armor. Never the less I gotta push past the pain and keep up the assault. Using the grip I have on her mask to my advantage I jerk her around and try to throw her to the ground. Sadly the mask's strap comes off, and I'm left holding on to said mask. Did I mention she was beautiful? Turns out she has pointy ears too, like an Elf. Oh and those were definitely White Horns. Her skin is almost milky white, certainly much more fair then mine. She stares at me with a strange look, it's not Hate, Anger, or fear, just... bewilderment? Perhaps I surprised her in some fashion.

She picks her self up and steps away warily. She flourishes her sword, ready for round 3. It's around this time that I notice we aren't alone. There are a bunch of Silver armored Spearmen fighting with red robed cultist looking fellows.  
The spearmen wear functionally similar armor to the Knight Lady I've been duking it out with, but their armor seems... Plain. 

The Red Robed Guys don't seem to have armor at all, just daggers and knives. Might explain why so many of them are dead. Oh, it seems we are in a Temple of some kind, the stone is dark grey and weathered, Behind my Knightly foe is a Red Mirror.  
More worrying however is the mass of red Guys further back in the room. They have some kind of sacrificial cult thing going on. Some poor dude has been stripped naked and strapped to the table, I can't make out that much from where I am, but it looks messy, Red Blood every where. Great. 

The Knight Lady comes at me again, I put a stop to that Nonsense with a blast of fire. It doesn't seem to affect her as much this time, she covers her face with her arm and keeps coming.  
Well screw that noise, I run away towards the Spearmen and Cultist guys.  
She chases me into the crowd. The two sides are more occupied with each other to bother with more then a half assed strike in my direction, and I make it to the mirror. She's right behind me.  
I dodge behind the Mirror just as she brings her sword down, slicing deep into the Mirror and shattering its glass surface. She tears the Sword out with ease. I gotta try and get me one of those things...

I give the Mirror I'm behind a big kick and send it toppling on to her, Only for her to jump back and avoid it.  
Her speed is getting really annoying. A few more blasts of fire, to try and keep her at bay. She's not phased by those any more either... She's advancing on me that damn sword raised to strike me down.  
She looks grimly determined to kill me, and at this rate... she might very well. 

Well I still have a trick up my sleeve.

Fire and fast healing aren't the only nifty things I can do. It takes more effort, But I can... Flicker if you will. Using my Flame tires me out, but a Flash Step does quite a number on me.  
Never the Less, I need some advantage over the Sword lady, cause she's kicking my ass right now.

She's still coming for me, so I play my ace in the hole, I focus on that Energy which is my power and instead of channeling it to my hands I focus it in my body this time. I erupt into flames, and dash at her.  
Just like that I meet her in an instant and deliver a solid punch to her armored chest.... I was aiming for her head but whatever. She flies a good 10 feet back and lands on her ass.  
I can feel the exhaustion coming on though. That might have been a bad idea. On the flip side, She has a big dent in her cuirass where my fist landed. She seems surprised, though unharmed.  
She gets back up and is considerably more wary of me this time round. We face off once more....

A scream tears our attention away from each other and back to that mass of Cultists with a Sacrifical slab....

What now? More trouble?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my very first work. I more or less crammed a bunch of themes i thought were fun into this and i'll see where it goes. I'm open to criticism to improve my story, but otherwise Enjoy!


	2. In Distress (Mari'Laian, TPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari'Laian is a Griffon Knight and a good friend of Ori'Wyn. She'll get her back safely even if she has to cut down Humans out of the ancient past. However is this Human the monster she's been told since childhood?

Mari was having a bad day. Two Royal Priests had been kidnapped by Red-Born Cultists. The purpose was almost certainly for them to be violated and sacrificed to the Red God. Foolish twisted El'nari.  
They were usually harmless, mostly bored, or curious El'Nari. When they caused trouble normally, it was due to being drugged out of their minds. Apparently the little meet ups involved a fair bit of sex, wine and narcotics.  
This batch, however, had kidnapped Royal Priests Ori'Wyn and Vry'Wyn, and based on reports they had a corrupted Dragon Bone dagger. Such a weapon could bypass the defenses of a Royal.  
They sought to bring back "Humans" to the world. Peh. Fairy tales She had thought. 

The Cult had holed up in some old Temple. The Ruins were rotting and grey. Made of stone turning to dust, with Images long since worn away.  
The Extensive damage to the Temple had rendered it nearly indefensible. There was no way to block the entrance. The worst part about this was that the temple was located on a small mountain. Not far from a cliff in fact. Made getting up there difficult. By the time they had entered the temple, easily cutting down the "Guard", things had started going poorly.

One of the priests was already dead. There were dozens more Cultists then expected and they were enacting some ritual of red smoke and blood magic around a Crimson Mirror,   
Vry was cut open from under the chin to the groin. A Royal dead. There was hell to pay for this.  
If they had done anything to Ori'Wyn, She fully intended to make them suffer before executing them. Poor Vry'Wyn was long past Her help but he would be avenged. 

Her men went to battle the cultists, each one more then a match for 5 cultists unarmored and poorly armed as they were. Each of her soldiers was clad in Plate mail and Skirts of Iron scales,  
armed with steel spears and short swords, a large kite shield held in the left hand. Lesser materials then her own suit, but still effective. 

Then the Crimson Mirror the Cultists had spat out a Human after sacrificing Vry and whatever foul ritual they had enacted. Tall tales to tell children became flesh and blood nightmares. Soon as the foul creature appeared out the mirror it lit itself on fire and stood to face her.  
She was not ashamed of being afraid. She was ashamed that She had missed her one chance to end the creature before it had a chance to react. Her aim was off with the Dragon Blade, and She somehow completely missed the Human, who clumsily flung itself out of the way. It threw weak flames at Her but the wards in her armor prevented any harm, the fire merely washing off and dissipating

Trying to end it quickly, Mari pressed her attack and the Human some how avoided her swift strokes until it seemed to become distracted looking at her. Odd, but foolish and Mari exploited it.  
Ramming a sword into her foe and brutally twisting it's innards should have ended it. However, just in case She moved to chop it's head off. It appeared stunned, She had sealed it's fate.  
Then it swiftly reached up and started crushing her vambraces, crushing her hands in the process, though Mari managed to break free avoided any serious harm. 

After this the fight became more intense, the Human threw more varied magical flaming attacks at Mari though her armor held out, and even managed to get past her sword and attacked her directly.  
He was stronger then she had figured, and his punches rattled her badly. Even so her mask held out. Till he ripped it off any way.  
She managed to recover, though the creature ran away in to the crowd of Spearmen and Cultists. She had to kill it. It had survived a mortal wound, who knows what else it could do.

Mari finally had cornered the Human, slashing through the Mirror it had come out of, dodging the mirror as it was kicked at her and moved to finish it.   
Then it suddenly flickered with fire and sent her flying with a punch that hit so hard it dented her warded armor. That was most dangerous. The Human could have easily smashed her skull with such a blow.  
She had to be more careful, her men might lose heart if she was slain by a Human, and such a loss in morale would embolden the Cultists and they still outnumbered her troops 4 to 1.

She cautiously got to her feet and prepared to meet the Human in combat again when a scream turned her blood cold. Ori! The Cultists were forcing the struggling Royal to the slab and the leader was prepping a dagger to murder her. This was certainly to aid their Human with more foul magicks. No longer could she waste time trying to fight this thing, she had to save Ori, otherwise the Human could become even more dangerous.

It was risky, but She decided to run past the Human and right into the mass of cultists. Maybe she could kill enough to let Ori run away. Oddly, the Human didn't even try to attack her as she ran past it.  
On the other hand, She couldn't make it to Ori, even with her Gift of agility from her Noble blood. There was a good 60 feet from the Human to the Cultists about to murder her.   
Her heart sank as the lead cultist raised the dagger to stab Ori, with a wall of red robed bastards blocking her way. She couldn't save Ori her friend, and She wouldn't have been able to stop the ritual of the lead cultist after he had murdered her.

Failure. She failed. 

Then a mass of flaming orbs collided with the wall of Cultists, lighting those cotton robes up with ease. Which in turn caused the Cultists to flee in terror as they burned alive. The Human had attacked his own summoners?   
The Lead Cultist had paused on seeing his Monster attack his own troops. Mari reached the panicking Cultists and killed those that stood in her way that large Sword swinging in wide arcs, blood fountained from lost limbs and missing heads.  
There was still ten or so of these El'Nari trying to prevent Mari from reaching the Royal. The Cultist leader seemed to come to his senses and preceded to plunge the dagger down... Dammit! Mari thought, she was bogged down by these fools. Only to have Her Griffon mask smack into his hand and knock the dagger away. The Human had held onto it after it had come off, and had thrown it to stop the Leader, Why she thought? It seemed rather intent on helping Mari save Ori'Wyn. Then the Human was on the slab, standing over the Royal and the Leader. That Flickering power again.

A swift boot to the cultist's face and the human grabs The Royal Priestess, then flickers away again, with the Royal in tow. Looking around in a panic Mari spots the Human and Ori in a clear part of the temple.   
The Human is on it's knees. Is it tired? Ori has a look of concern on her face for the creature. Some Spearmen are heading over to them and Mari focuses all her skill in slaying these Cultists. Then she'll finish off the Human. Having their own monster turn on them, has broken the cultist's morale, they are retreating further into the temple. Likely to scurry away to escape tunnels.

A sound of rushing flame and screams from her own men draw her attention back to Ori and the Human, only Ori stands alone now, the Human having blasted her men and run off towards the entrance of the temple. That wasn't good, the Human could not be allowed to escape. A quick look to Ori and her return look indicating she was okay, Mari dashed after the Human. She was going to end this before anything greater could begin.

This was turning out to be a pretty Bad Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So being my first work, i was a little undecided on how to write it. Thus i chose First person view for Keith Greyland and Third person for everyone else. Hopefully that works out.


	3. Over Taxed (Keith FPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has exhausted himself, via over use of his powers. He runs away from the conflict, though Mari'Lain isn't going to let him go just yet....

I was about to pass out. 3 Flickers and I was breathing heavy, arms heavy, legs like lead, but I wasn't about to let a bunch of creepy dudes murder some girl. I still don't have any clue whats going on here but well, fuck it. Save the girl. Maybe Knight Lady wont try to kill me any more after I had tried to help. 

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and looking up, I find myself looking into a pair of Pale Gold eyes marked with concern over my well being. Concern and Sadness. Unlike Knight Lady, This waif is tiny and barely clothed. Actually I'm not certain you could call what she was wearing clothing. 

It was a Gossamer silk skirt, that hung low on her hips and draped down to the floor, the sheer fabric did nothing to hide her slender legs and bare feet.  
Her head held locks of silver hair braided into a great plait down her back. A golden net was woven into those platinum strands. I also noted She was Silver down below as above.  
Her skin had a golden hue to the otherwise fair tone. Sprouting from her head were 4 contrasting dark horns. Otherwise she was bare to the world, and seemed completely comfortable in that manner.

It was getting harder to keep my thoughts straight, I needed to get away. 

While she looked at me in concern as I was trying to stay conscious on the floor, I noted some of those silver armored Warriors with spears coming towards us.   
Though my thoughts were getting distracted, I pulled my eyes away from this non-human beauty and towards the entrance  
Oh crap. I spawned some more Fireballs and launched them haphazardly at the oncoming Soldiers. My exhaustion was such that most of them missed, but a few hit. That was enough to distract them.  
There was an Entrance behind these men, time to go.

With the Naked Chick safe from being murdered, I get my ass out of there, dashing towards the entrance. It's a short tunnel to the exit. Emerging into sunlight, I find myself in a forest.  
Looks like a normal forest, but I don't have time for a closer examination. I run into said forest, and go as fast as my legs and exhaustion will let me go. As I run, I end up almost going off a cliff.  
Well damn. I fall to my knees. I really need a breather.

SNAP! 

Classic Broken Tree Branch ruins ambush. I look behind me to find Knight Lady has followed me out here. Great. Well maybe I should try words rather then fists?

"Hey, look, I'm really not interested in fighting you, I'm sure we're both a bit confused by this situation.... Uh, I'm sorry for denting your armor?" I said,  
pretty sure she can't speak english but it's all I had.

"You speak El'Nari? I Suppose that makes sense, actually. Never the less, You will die here before you can cause more havoc to the people" She spoke back in accented English. Well, that was a surprise.

"No Need for Violence, Lady." I say back to her, Huh, okay, we can speak to each other. the odds of another race recreating English as I know it, would be effectively impossible.   
well, thats something to ponder if I can get out of this alive. "Alright, look, I have no idea what El'Nari are, or where I am or why I am here. I also only fought back in self defense, we dont need to fight"

She's edging closer to me, that damned sword raised to her chest. Heh, not listening at all, just trying to get closer while I'm talking to get a good hit in. I'm tired, not stupid.

The edge of the Cliff is but a few inches behind me, hm. Perhaps I can get Her to deal with Herself. If I can get her to commit to an attack she might not be able to stop in time to save herself from going off the cliff. Hell even if she does manage to avoid going over, one good push would do the job just as well....

She strikes. Dashing towards me with that unnatural speed, the two handed sword raised over her head. I drop. Like a sack of rocks. Not so much a movement on my part, as just giving up and not standing any more.

It still works. She wasn't expecting it, and the swing of her sword misses me. She ends up tripping on my prone body, That + the Momentum of her swing drags her over the edge. She lets go of the sword and grabs desperately for the cliff edge. The blade lands nearby, and she manages to find a perilous hold on the the edge. A hold that starts crumbling forcing her to shimmy to another spot. While she's preoccupied with not dying, I get up and grab that sword. It's Surprisingly light, feels like it weighs no more then a pound. The sword has little symbols on the blade, and looking at them seems to make them glow a golden color, or maybe it's my exhaustion kicking in. 

However, first things first, i need to deal with this lady.

She's still in the process of pulling herself to safety and she freezes when I poke the sword into her throat. She looks up at me then, and I can see some fear in her face now. 

"Kill me then Human, someone else will avenge me and end you." She says with Surety and acceptance in her voice. She knows I'm human... how very curious and ballsy of her, I'm not sure I'd be so stoic in the face of impending doom. Still, I remember when she rammed this very sword into me, and she has rather doggedly tried to kill me. A more Pragmatic person would kill her, maybe. 

Too bad I'm a fool. 

I chuck her sword over the cliff. I'm a fool, but not a Stupid fool. If she wants to kill me now, she'll have to punch me to death. Still perfectly within her abilities I'm sure...  
Then I reach down, grab her shoulders and pull her up over the cliff. Once she's safe I back away and wait. She seems... completely bewildered at my choices.

She just stands there for a moment staring at me, while I sway slightly on my feet. She then Crosses her arms and glares at me.   
"That was an family relic made of Dragon bone you just threw off the side of a cliff." She says. Oh good, a genuine reason for her to be pissed off at me now. 

That was my last thought really. Then I hit the ground for a dirt nap. I was really tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A friend of mine suggested that, i was over explaining how Keith's powers work. What do you fair readers think? Comments and Criticism wanted.


	4. Introductions (Keith FPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith awakens, alive and well, and finally isn't being attacked any more.

I woke up suddenly. Last thing I remember was passing out with Knight Lady standing nearby. That I had woken up at all was probably a good sign… right?  
I then realize I’m missing my shirt, jacket and pants. As well as my shoes and socks. At least they left me my underwear. 

I check out the spot where I had been stabbed. Interesting, there’s a scar there. Ever since I had gained the ability to regenerate, I stopped developing scars when hurt.  
Perhaps there was a limit to my healing after all.

More importantly I very much wanted my clothing back. I do not have the body of Adonis, being about 280lbs and some what overweight.   
I might be a bit shy about showing skin. On the other hand, I lost a good bit of blood when Knight Lady had Stabbed me. It would have soaked my shirt and pants certainly. Probably the Jacket too.

Looking around it seems I was in a pavilion of some sort. It was open to the out side and fresh air flowed into the big tent.   
While looking around I suddenly became aware of the other person in the room with me. Little Waif Lady was laying on a lounge chair, still naked.   
Seems that’s just a thing. She couldn’t be more then 5’4". A bit on the short side, but very obviously a woman. Yep, that was readily apparent.   
So when she moved her legs to give me an Eyeful, I became suddenly aware that she was wide awake, head resting on one hand with a smirk on her face. The Cheeky Vixen.

I looked away trying to pretend that I hadn't been ogling her. I fooled no one. Then I suddenly became aware of Knight Lady on my left, fully Armored, Arms crossed and glaring at me.   
Oh, boy. How did I miss that mass of Hostile Intent? Gonna need to put more points into perception.  
She continues Glaring at me and I feel more vulnerable then ever. That said two can glare, and I do. I also stand up and face her.   
The chairs set out for me and Cheeky Vixen over aren’t the only thing here. We have some crates with some sort of cloth and bundles of paper. However, there is nothing in the way of weapons. 

Nevertheless I’m rested now and my firepower is top notch. Knight Lady doesn’t back down in the slightest and puts a hand on her new weapon's hilt.   
She's carrying a much plainer looking Arming Sword now. Looks kinda like the longsword of a Crusader, but more artistic.   
It has Eagle heads for hand guards and the pommel is some kinda light blue Sapphire.

I light my hands on fire, and she draws the sword just a bit. Neither of us is willing to back down. Any second this is going to end in violence.

However it seems a cooler head yet remains. Cheeky Vixen puts a hand on my arm and interposed herself between us.   
Knight lady backs down immediately. Seems Cheeky Vixen is very important. 

“Please, no more violence, I’ve had quite enough of that lately" she says in an almost lyrical voice. There’s that English again.  
“I am Royal Priestess Ori'wyn and I owe you my life Human. As does Noble Commander Mari'laian if I understand her story correctly,” She continues   
“ She told me of how you spared her life despite not having any reason to and She dragged you back here after you fell unconscious.”

She had taken me back to her camp? I suppose beating me to death with her bare hands would have been a touch unseemly.   
Still, no bindings or restraints of any kind? Must have been this “Ori'wyn" who decided that.

“Very well then.” I say and relax a bit “So who are you people and where am I?”

“You are in the Kingdom of the Sun'nari, Loyal Servants of the Sol Dragons" says Mari'Laian.   
She's a bit gruff, I suppose. Sol Dragons? Sol means Sun in Latin. So are these “Sun Dragons?”. Wait, actual Dragons? Oh boy.  
Mari continues “Tell us your Title and Name, so we can address you properly" she says.

Oh right proper introductions. “My Name is Keith Greyland. You can just call me Keith and you are Mari and Ori, right?” I say pointing to each of them to remember their names.  
Mari hisses at me and reaches for her sword again, while even Ori looks a bit shocked. She quickly puts a hand up to stop Mari from doing anything rash.

“P-perhaps your ways are different to the El'Nari, but first names are reserved for Lovers or Close Friends. Among associates proper Decorum is to use Titles or barring a title,  
a person’s full name.” she explains. Ah, I had more or less just insulted both of them by inferring a Closeness that doesn’t exist. Let’s not do that any more.

“Ah, I am sorry, humans usually make do with their first names.” I say, this seems scandalous them "Usually when something more formal is needed, We say Mr. or Ms in conjunction to the last name.  
So you would say Mr. Greyland, and if the person has a Title of some import, we call them by that, Like General Greyland." Hopefully that is good enough.

Ori says to me "Thank you for your explanation" She turns to Mari'Laian, producing a modest, yet attention grabbing bounce to her chest and after a moments thought walks over to her, with an attractive swagger in her hips. Her Skirt might as well be invisible, so fine it was. It clung to her legs yet managed to give her an almost ethereal quality.  
I gave my head a shake after I realized I'd been staring at her rear for a good 10 seconds and Mari'Laian was shooting me a death glare.   
Something Odd about how my attention kept sticking to her. 

I suddenly remember I'd like my clothes back.   
"Laian, I perhaps you might take Our Guest around the camp." She turns to me "May I ... call you Greyland?"   
I nod my consent "Greyland, you are under my protection, by my command, no one here shall harm you. if you should require food or drink merely say so. Is there any thing else you might need before you go?" 

ah ha! my chance!

"Royal Priestess, i'd very much like my clothing back, whatever condition it's in." I say, and this brings forth a nice little laugh. "Of course, we had it washed as best as possible, the Poor fellow assigned to the task  
was convinced he'd be cursed." She points to a chest, and on my opening it, I see my clothing in a nice bundle. There is a nice hole in the jacket and shirt but it feels good to have them back.

Quickly putting on my threads, I turn back to my guide Mari'Laian and say "Shall we go?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter Chapter here. Enjoy!


	5. Lonely (Ori'Wyn TPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ori'Wyn finally has a moment to reflect on the ordeal she went through.

Ori'Wyn stood alone in the Pavilion. Greyland and Laian had left to see the camp. A cool breeze blew in from outside, caressing her skin. She closed her eyes and the dark memories came at her swiftly.  
She had put them aside till safety was assured and the Human dealt with. She had lost her brother, her twin to vile murderous monsters. 

She and Her brother had ditched their guard. Never again will she do that. They have been Sun bathing on a rock in an open field near the city. It was just a slice of peace for them, getting away from the city and it's stuffiness. The Cultist had swarmed them. They had no chance at all. They had swiftly taken them away, but not fast enough. Mari'Laian had been on them fast enough to panic the cultists. though in the end it mattered not.

They had murdered her brother, to bring forth that human. His entrance was certainly impressive, however he was not the all powerful monster that Legends had made Humans out to be.  
In fact he seemed to have been losing. Thus then Cultists forced her onto the slab still slick with her brother blood. She struggled of course, she begged and pleaded and tried to appeal to their non-existent better natures. She offered money, status, even sex if only they would spare her. They didn't listen, or care. They pinned her arms down and spread her legs.

She knew exactly what the leader was going to do to her. She had seen them do it to her brother first. The leader was going to take that corrupted dagger and Stab it into her soft chin, then drag it down her throat,  
between her breasts, sawing the sternum in half down the middle. Then he'd drag it through her taunt belly and finally rip the dagger through her groin. All while she was bucking and struggling to avoid death.  
Ori and her brother were not blessed with strength. She would have died there and the Leader would have ripped her heart out to power another spell. But she didn't.

The Human of all people had intervened and saved her. He had blocked the knife on it's way down, He had kicked the leader away. He had stolen her from their grasp.  
She couldn't have fathomed why, but he did. She'd have to deal with this, in time. Royals don't often have to fear getting kidnapped or murdered. A dragon's children are their treasures.  
The wrath of a dragon is something to be feared. But Ori... she'd deal with it. 

She'd have to report to the City Royals, and her father about the death of Vry, she'd need to tell them that the red Cultists were ramping up their activities and murdering Royals.  
That would be hard, for she was the youngest of the Royals. She had relied on her brother other times, now she would have to go it alone.  
She'd need to tell the Royals about Keith Greyland. They might have him killed out right. She hoped not.

She wasn't certain what to think of the Human. He wasn't nearly as dangerous as the legends had made them out to be. Yet... his magic was interesting.  
Ori could cast spells, but she had to draw the runes in the Air and intone the words to draw magic from the land. It took time to gather power and instruct it.  
He could seemingly cast spells in an instant, but they were weaker it seemed. Still useful. That aside, from Mari's fight it seems as through he was stronger then El'Nari for the most part.

Ori thought about his reaction on waking up. He's not all that different from an El'Nari, She had teased him a bit, and he had the grace to act embarrassed. Not very monstrous.  
She would do her best to protect him, although the other royals, being older and higher ranked, could over rule her protections. 

She was feeling cold now. the Air had a chill to it. She felt perhaps... maybe something had started here, that would see great change to come.  
She opened the box of papers and grabbed ink and a pen and began writing missives to the city. She'd put the Human in a positive light and hope it was enough to color the other Royals perceptions before  
Ori and Mari brought him before them. Maybe there was a way to send him back home, that the dragons knew of? 

Perhaps, though maybe not among the Sun Dragons. They were passionate creatures and given to fighting more easily then other dragons. they also tended to have Smaller Libraries when it came to arcane Knowledge. Ori had been sent to tutor with with River'Nari in the kingdom over, for they had better records and books. As well they had taught her how to better interact with people, Vital to her role as a priest.  
Being a Dragon Priest meant she wandered the city caring for the commoners and Nobility alike. Keeping their faith in the dragons and Inspiring them with her magic. Occasionally she would travel the roads and spread care to the smaller towns.

While in the city, she went round without guards, the citizens would come to her aid if anyone tried to harm her. Out on the road though she was granted a full honor guard of some 40 spears.  
That was how she had met Mari and they had become fast friends. In the villages and hamlets she visited, she usually attracted a great crowd. It was not Often that Royals visited such small locations.

Having written her missives and letters, Ori stood up and stretched. it had been a few hours since she sent Greyland off with Mari and things had been quiet. Perhaps she should see what they were up to? Yes, that is what she would do, it was a bit lonely.

She wasn't ready to be alone yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll intend to keep shifting Point of View, Keith's view is because he's knew to this culture and world, where as other characters will be in third person.


	6. Wandering (Mari TPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari and Keith wander the Camp, and are introduced to the Lekeken and Mari's Griffon.

Mari was annoyed. She had tour the Human around the camp. Ori had some foolish idea that maybe the human wasn't dangerous. Mari intensely disagreed.   
However looking at him now, looking all over the camp with half a smile on his face perhaps she was right?  
He seemed to be drinking in everything of note. Asking questions on every little thing He noticed, although He kept aspects of His world to himself.   
He also kept staring at her as he trailed behind. She wasn't sure what interested him so much, he was doing a poor job of hiding his attentions when she looked back at him.

Thing is there isn't much to look at in the camp. Mari had quickly run out of things to show him, before she decided to bring him the the animal pens.   
Perhaps he might get a kick out the mounts El'Nari used. "Well, Let us go see the Mounts, Keith Greyland, you might find them interesting." She said to Keith, who was once again Staring at her.  
"Alrighty Noble Commander," he replied.

El'Nari make use of many kinds of animals and creatures, However the most common mount for the soldiery were Lenkeken. Giant flightless birds, predatory in nature and somewhat ornery.  
They came in many colors, but the military birds were usually a solid grey. they posses a long and powerful beak for hurting foes or prey, coming in at 18 inches long.   
They also stood 10 feet tall and were among the faster of the predator birds bound to the land. This height and speed gave them powerful legs and a common hunting tactic is to kick a foe to disembowel them.  
Once tamed they were excellent war mounts, as the birds tend to become protective of their riders.

As expected the Lenkeken enthralled Greyland right away. Mari allowed herself a small, slightly smug smirk has he went about examining them. Clearly Humans didn't have these creatures back home, they must walk every where. The War Birds are given light armor to offer some protection, usually around the beak and head, as well as the chest and most importantly the legs. usually just a slight sheet of metal, although heavier barding can be used, it drastically slows the Bird down.

Some other kingdoms rode on large Bipedal reptiles, not terribly different then Lenkeken, while yet others rode Lions or Stags. Many creatures could serve as cavalry and every kingdom was inclined to think their mount of choice the best. However, for Mari, she preferred the Sky.

"Come, Keith Greyland, I wish to show you my personal mount." Mari says to Keith, grabbing his attention as he wandered ever slightly closer to a Lenkeken, who in turn was eyeing him with increasing wariness.

"Oh? You dont ride one of these?" he questioned her, 

"No, I ride a Griffon." Mari replied some pride showing through. "I'm a Griffon Knight normally, Just with Ori'Wyn being Kidnapped I was assigned these soldiers to get her back."

"hell ya, lets go see your griffon then!" says Keith with a good amount of enthusiasm. 

Mari takes them to the Griffon's stable, an cleared Area for him alone, as the Griffon doesn't play nice with Lenkeken, having a habit of trying to eat them. The great beast is an impressive specimen, bred for strength and bulk, trading some of the speed wild griffons are reputed for. 

"His name is Grigori" Mari informs Keith.

Grigori's feathers are an alternating set of light and dark blue feathers. He has more of that bluish Silver Armor on his chest and head, but otherwise he is unarmored.  
his hind quarters are a coal grey color and looked somewhat like a set of Panther legs. His eagle features are powerful and noble. Most notably however is that he dwarfs the Lenkeken.   
He stands at nearly 15ft tall and roughly 13 feet long from chest to hind leg, not counting the tail which has another 5 feet.

There is a saddle on the mighty creature's back, which gives Mari an elevated view over the battle field. She also has a massive oversize lance installed in the saddle,  
in which she could poke the foe on the ground, or ram into enemy fliers as a Arming sword is not nearly long enough to hit anything but her own mount.

While Keith Gawked at the Griffon, Mari thought of Ori'wyn. She had lost her brother, and they were very close. She would have to talk to Ori about that soon. Royals are just as prone to emotions as any other Person. Ori had relied on her brother to help her in the court of the city. they were the youngest, and the older Royals could be ruthless towards the younger royals, just to keep them in their place.

Never the less, she had seemed normal in the pavilion, teasing Greyland. She was fond of teasing, though unlike other Royals, Ori didn't take many lovers, if any. Mari certainly couldn't name any and she was one of Ori's closest friends.

"Can we take him for a ride?" Greyland had asked her, shaking her from her thoughts. 

"Oh, no. the saddle is meant for one, and you are not trained to ride a war griffon." she said. 

He look a bit sad at that, and it moved Mari a bit. He showed respect for Grigori, and that should be paid in kind. Mari took his hand and with her other, reached for her mount. Grigori was fond of pets on his beak and lowered his head for such. Mari had Keith pet Grigori and both looked quite happy with this situation. She had to smile at that. 

She let Greyland fuss over the griffon. She was missing her Sword. A family relic of Dragonbone, the sword was passed down parents to children. She had lost it. She didn't blame Greyland, at least not too much, as he was defending himself. All the same it was a stain on her honor to lose the sword and one day she'd need to try and retrieve it. One day soon. 

Grigori was cooing as Keith gave him the chin scratching of a life time, and this brought a smile to her lips. She was unsure of Keith, for he was dangerous. She knew this first hand, feeling the dent he had left in her armor. Had he struck her head, she would have died. Perhaps not as dangerous as the old legends might have led one to believe, but still dangerous. He could cast magic faster then any mage she had ever seen, and while not seemingly in the best physical shape, he had easily over powered her. Never mind that Flicker....

When he was brought before the Council of Royals, if they called for his head, She'd take it without question. Who knows what other powers he might have that haven't been revealed? This weakness might be a ruse, after all Humans were banished from the El'Nari lands for a reason...

A loud thump brought her out of her thoughts again. Grigori had dropped onto his side and Greyland was scratching him all over the place, the giant monsters leg twitching in air. At this rate He might just convince her mount to fight for him....

"He seems to be enjoying himself, doesn't he?" Mari glances behind her at Ori as she walks into the clearing. As usual, everyone stops and looks at Ori as she walks past. It's a thing that Royals do. They attract attention everywhere they go. Even Greyland is affected by it, though he seemed interested in her feminine traits rather then affected by the magic that ran in her blood. On the other hand, he hasn't noticed her presence yet, so maybe he isn't affected after all?

"Yes, Ori, he seems to have some affinity for Animals" Mari states. 

Ori smiles as she watches, "We should head back to the city first thing tomorrow, it'll be an interesting trip back with him in tow." 

"I'm in agreement, the Sooner we get the council of Royals to decide what to do with him the better i'll feel," Mari says

"Very well, He can sleep with me in my pavilion for tonight" say Ori, which causes Mari to raise an Eyebrow,   
"Really? you think I'd let a dangerous Person like him stay with you alone for an entire night? It's not going to happen Royal or Not, i wont let that happen." Mari says Firmly.

Ori laughs "you can stay with us as well if you like" she says in a suggestive manner, "I'm only teasing Mari, But really where else do you intend to put him? the common soldiers think he's cursed, and trying to put him any where near them will raise quite the complaint" she reasoned.

"Then he can stay with me. My personal tent is big enough for two." Mari states, ignoring Ori's teasing and the Big Smile that grows on her "Oh well, if you want him for yourself, Mari, you only needed to say so." Damn you Ori....

With that and Greyland's accommodations out of the way, Ori saunters off. Though Mari can't shake the feeling that Ori perhaps didn't want to be alone tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some fun with this one, I love fantasy animals.


	7. On the Road (Keith FTP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riding to the capital on a Terror Bird, Learning things. Signing up for Monster hunting.

The night passed with... no trouble I guess. Mari hosted me in her tent, it was roomy enough and they had a spare sleeping bag i could use.  
On the other hand, I had this feeling of impending doom all night. Was pretty sure if i did anything, Mari would have been ready to cut me into bloody pieces.  
The threat of implied harm wasn't enough to keep me from sleep however.

Being Soldiers, we woke early, though true be told i had no idea what time it was or even the day. Turns out we'd be going by road and Lenkeken.  
They loaded me up on one of the spare birds with some difficulty. Turns out it's a bit harder to sit on one of these things. Well... maybe not? I've never ridden a horse before either.  
Either way while I'm sitting there trying to figure out how I'm gonna get this bird to move, Ori suddenly hops up and onto my saddle with me. Sitting in front. Oh boy.

She takes the reins and says to me "I'll help you out here, since I'm guessing you do not know how to ride one." Of course she has a big smirk on her face. Cheeky.

Mari face palms, but otherwise this is the way things are gonna go. She does indeed know how to steer the big birdy. It has a rather wobbly stride. One big powerful leg after another.  
I'd imagine on a straight charge this thing could really motor, but i doubt it's very good on sharp turns. 

On the other hand, I've been trying to find some place to hold on as the bird moves. On big hop and i have to grab on the nearest thing for stability. That being Ori. I wrap my right arm around her waist and place the left on the saddle. Ori freezes for a second and then relaxes and even snuggles up to me. I cant see her face, but i'm fairly certain she has another smirk on her face.  
I can also feel Eye-Daggers digging into my back. Looking back... yep, Mari. Sigh. This is gonna get old fast.

We are moving real fast. these birds aren't even going top speed. The trees speed past but Ori still takes some time to point out certain trees or notable animals/ birds we can make out as we speed past.  
Nothing terribly interesting. Although, despite going by different names, I'm pretty sure I spotted Oak and Pine trees, maybe Yew and Ash as well. Thats interesting. I even spot a few deer.

Ori tells me that there is a giant Deer species known as the Great Stag. these Deer are sometimes used as cavalry by El'Nari, and their Antlers are hard as steel and sharp as spear points.  
They tend to have Bony Growths that act as natural armor. They are also very aggressive in the wild, though once tamed and broken for riding they are rather gentle creatures.

The time passes quickly, when a nagging thought prompts me to ask Ori a question "Say Priestess," I say and Ori turns her head to me "How come i can understand you?" Ori looks a bit confused and replies "I Dont understand your question Greyland, you are speaking perfect El'Nari."

Hm, I thought "Well, to me you are speaking English and a touch of Latin every now and then." I say.

Ori thinks for a moment, "I dont believe I know what 'English' or 'Latin" are but, it seems that you hear me in your language and we all hear you in ours." She continues,"I think it has something to do with the Cultist's Spell, the one which brought you here."

I think back to that Terrifying Tunnel of eyes and mouths that brought me here in the first place. "Alright, but why would that grant me a translator for you?" I say.

Ori taps me on the head with a finger "You were summoned by them for some purpose, it wouldn't do to be unable to speak you or understand you in turn. Thus some Magic must be translating for you and me," that makes sense I guess.

Eventually we came to a Village. Small and humble.... and full of holes? Indeed there were quite a few buildings with large holes blown into them and blood splattered on quite a few walls.  
A few people came out of hiding on hearing our troop approach. A El'Nari of somewhat advanced age approaches and Mari goes to speak with him. they are too far away for me to hear what's going on.  
Though I hear something in the woods nearby, a shrieking grunting sound, loud and high pitched. That is kind of alarming. Ori seems to be of the same opinion.

Mari returns shortly and informs Ori of the issue. "A Razorback has been terrorizing the people of this village, larger then the norm, it seems," she says "It's killed 11 people, targeting the Old and Young." 

"We must help them then," replies Ori and Mari nods. 

Mari turns to me "We must go to battle this beast, but you are not a soldier, you do not need to help us." 

I shake my head "No, i'll help you out, this thing must be pretty tough if it can do this kinda damage."

Mari seems to approve of my choice, and Nods her head "Thank you." 

Looks like we've taken on the job of monster slaying, Mari and her troops dismount the Lenkeken, and form up into a 20 man square of spear and shield, with Mari at the front. It seems as though the creature attacks from the forest very few hours. Ori and me will act as magic support and are to stay near the rear of the unit.  
When we find an opening in the coming battle we're to blast the creature. 

Thus was the plan, but as you know, A plan never survives contact with the enemy....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, This chapter leads up to the First big Monster fight, of my story. Bonus Points if you can guess what i borrowed this critter from.


	8. Boar Hunt (Mari TPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Razorback Hunt goes... poorly.

Mari was a touch nervous. Razorbacks are bad enough, being large Pig creatures with larges bone spurs, bristles of steel like quality and enlarged back spikes. Roughly 6 feet tall and long, they are dangerous foes for even an armored knight. This beast tormenting the village was reported to be far larger. At least twice the size of a normal one with a large pair of horns growing from it's skull.   
Razorbacks were prone to mutations and variance in appearance but they never got that big.

This beast could contend with Grigori. Normally Mari would have had the Lekeken mounted and used to combat it with hit and run tactics. However the forest and Village had far to many obstacles for that to work. Lekeken work best in a field or at least a straight run away. So standard unit formation, 20 El'Nari Square formation Spear and shield. The idea would be to have the beast run into the front of the unit, then surround it and stab it to death. With luck Ori and Greyland would be able to blast it with magic to end the fight sooner.

Ori could cast some powerful spells using Light magic, but they took a long time to charge. Greyland's much faster fire magic wouldn't likely hurt the beast overmuch but a distraction could be useful.

Thus did the unit march into the forest, Greyland and Ori safely tucked behind them. Mari could easily hear the beast squealing and screeching.   
It didn't take long. The bloated monster came charging out of the forest looking for fresh blood. It was worse then Mari had thought.

It was massive. easily the same size as Grigori and far, far heavier. It's back was bristling with bone spikes and sharp quills. It had two horns over it's eyes, massive and over sized. Like Bone Lances.   
It's hide was scarred and pocked, from many battles. The bone plates and leather-like hide protected it's body, underneath that was large quantities of fat and under that muscle.   
It would be a great task to kill the vile Boar.

It hit the unit like a Battering Ram, throwing Spearmen left and right. Mari was knocked aside but otherwise unharmed, the rest of her unit wasn't so lucky.   
Merely attacking the beast was risky, getting a random spike or quill stabbed back at the soldier in turn. Mari had to kill it quickly or the whole unit would die.  
She could see Ori drawing her runes in the back, and Greyland was doing his best to distract the beast as it mauled a poor El'Nari who hadn't evaded in time.   
He didn't survive the thrashing, blood and guts spilling on to the ground as he was shaken to pieces.

As Mari had suspected Greylands fire magic was too weak to even hurt attract notice. She rushed to the beast's head and stabbed it in the neck only to have her sword bounce off a bone plate. She did manage to get it's attention though. The beast whipped it's head back and forth trying to spear her with it's horns. She parried and evaded as best she could but soon her luck ran out. Her men were trying to stab it to death and avoid being impaled in turn but the thick natural armor was proving a tough sell. Then it managed to knock her feet out from under her. She hit the ground and The thing was on her, stomping and stabbing and biting. Her armor's wards flared and started fading under the assault.

She rolled onto her belly and tried to crawl away but the heavy stomps forced her to the ground. Each blow would have been enough to crush her skull and pulp her organs. Soon her armor was denting and warping out of shape as her wards died. When the beast jaws clamped around her head, Mari had figured her time was up. The Razorback jerked her up and started the thrashing that would see Mari ripped apart like paper. However...

There was a loud crack, and the Razorback dropped her and roared in pain. Something hit the ground and bounced away from Mari.   
The stomping of the beast indicated It had turned to face some new threat. Mari's vision was cloud and her head was ringing, but she could still hear.  
Blasts of fire rained all around her and then she heard a grunt of pain and something splattering on the ground, like blood.

Finally having her vision cleared, Mari took in the situation. The Razorback had lost a horn, it seemed to have been smashed off. However Greyland had been impaled by the other horn, right through his chest, Blood Pouring like water off the tip of the horn out his back. The Beast had bitten his right arm and looked to have near bitten it off, only to receive a constant stream of fire down the throat. The Razorback was trying to back away from it's flaming foe and Greyland wrapped his arm around the base of the horn impaling him. Therefor the Razorback couldn't get rid of him, and he continued to burn it from the inside, all the while his body lost more blood. 

Mari quickly grabbed a fallen spear and rushed to his aid, running around to the unprotected left eye of the Razorback and ramming the spear into it's eye. the Razorback barely reacted, under so much pain as it was already. She pulled a dagger from her belt and stabbed the beast in the neck as much as she could, grunting from the effort of piercing that Hide. Around them other spearmen quickly rushed to the now still beast and stabbed, poked and rammed home their own spears. Still it remained standing.

Finally a flash of blinding light meant Ori was ready. A solid beam of burning hot power collided with the Razorback, burning through it's defenses and into it's vital organs. It's body contained the swell of magic for but a moment, before the beam burned through the other side and into the ground. Leaving the smell of burnt bacon in the air. The Razorback's corpse dropped to it's knees and finally toppled over. 

Mari and a Spearman, rushed to Greyland and pried him off the horn. She stripped him of his Jacket and shirt, and gasped at the wound. The horn had punctured right through his torso in the middle, completely destroying anything in way. It was a mess of shredded flesh and blood. Mari could see his heart still pumping whatever blood remained. Then She watched in awe as the wound started shrinking. The shredded flesh put itself back together, bone regrowing and skin closing over the wound. In less then a minute, it was as though he hadn't been harmed at all. That said he was pale as a corpse, his life's blood mostly on the ground at this point. With a painful start he breathed deep, and normally. Still with them, it seemed. Mari called for her men to take Greyland and the wounded to the village. They'd take stock of causalities there.

Mari saw Ori catch up with soldiers taking the wounded away. Mari was glad she hadn't seen the wound Greyland had received. She seemed to like him a fair bit, and would have felt it was her fault for not getting the spell charged fast enough. Looking around Mari spied what she was looking for. The Horn of the Razorback that Greyland had somehow smashed off, It was easily 4 feet long and twisted a bit. With the right artisan it could be used for a number of things. Grabbing her prize, Mari heads to the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's nice to have a hero who can suffer terrible injuries and heal them up!


	9. Bloody, Battered and Bruised (Ori TPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyland is out of commission for a while. Ori and Mari have a small conversation.

Ori stood over the bed of Greyland, feeling his pulse. It was weak but there. She hadn’t seen the wound but it had to have been terrible.   
The Razorback got him dead center in the chest. Anyone else would be dead. Greyland was weakened yet still alive. 

Ori had nearly lost the spell she had cast when Mari fell beneath the Razorback, her friend had come close to death.   
Greyland cursed when the beast picked her up by the head and started shaking. Then Greyland disappeared in a Flicker.   
Next Ori knew he was at the beast and had punched a Horn right off. He saved Mari with that, no doubt but the cost was dear.

Over beside Ori, Mari was trying to remove some dents in her armor. She had been quiet when the troop reached the village.   
5 dead, 7 badly wounded. To say nothing of the 10 lost getting Ori back. Out of 30 Spearmen only 8 remained that could fight.   
They were soldiers and they had died doing their duty to their Royal and People but it still hurt Mari. She would've been among those…

Suddenly Ori arms wrapped around her chest and pulled her into a hug. “Thank you Mari,” she said “ for coming after me and helping these people.” 

“Anything for you my friend,” replied Mari. 

Throwing down her armor in a huff, Mari pouted a little bit “I'll need to get this fixed at a proper smithy, the wards are burnt out and I can only remove so many dents.”

Ori smiled and Poked the warped shells of metal, “The dents add Character, I think,” she said. 

Mari got up grabbed her Cuirass and showed it to Ori. It had no less then 3 major dents inwards. One from Greyland and two larger ones from the razor back.   
“You want to try wearing this? It pinches the breast most uncomfortably,” she offered. 

Ori laughed, “ I think I’m good!” she said “Armor isn't really fashionable for Royals, it looks much better on you.” 

Mari laughed at that, “ Ah yes, I remember now, the Royal allergy to clothing of any sort!” she laughed again “it’s a wonder you don’t get sick more often running around in nothing.” 

Ori had a giggle in turn “Having a dragon for a parent has benefits.”

Mari sighed and chucked the armor back into the pile at her bed. She would have the village smithy pound some of the dents out.

With that Mari lay on her bed and started drifting off to sleep. Ori decided to slip into her bed as well. Nothing more to do today but let wounds heal…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A Short chapter, with Mari and Ori conversation.


	10. Greyland Awakes (Again) (Keith FPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Greyland wakes from his brush with death.

I awoke with a start. Everything felt terrible. I don’t remembered much after getting impaled, but I think death nearly had me there.

My chest was whole at least. That’s something. Every thing feels slow and laggy. I look over and I can see Mari. She hasn’t noticed I’m awake. She's trying on some armor, looks like her usual set but it’s really lumpy and uneven. As I watch she starts to take it off. Slowly piece by piece she removes that metal shell and reveals her Arming wear underneath.

Wow, I never realized just how sleek and slim Mari was. She looks pretty slim already in that armor but taking it off almost makes her shrink. She's still beautiful out of the armor, I think through the fog of my mind. Soon she takes off the arming wear and folds it gently. Underneath that she has naught but a pair of shorts and what looks like a Tank Top.

I get a nice clear view of her long legs, then she bends over to massage her legs. Oh my… there is certainly another reaction going on.   
However I cant shake this fog… soon enough I pass out and all is dark again.

I awake once more some time later. My last thought was of Mari's rather nice backside. Hm. That’s not a bad thought to wake up too, if I’m being honest.

Still I gotta get up and see what’s going on. It looks like we holed up in one of the largest buildings in the village. My clothes are nearby but the jacket and Shirt are ruined. Looks like someone left me a new shirt.  
It’s simple and white and good enough. My Jacket on the other hand has been sewn back together. Someone put a lot of effort in minimizing the holes.   
I’m happy, I get my jacket on and feel better right away.

Outside I can see the Lekeken getting loaded up. There are a lot of wrapped bodies being set forth in a cart. We have fewer riders then before.   
I guess the battle had gone poorly. That feels like my fault. My fire isnt very strong it seems. I’ll need to work on that.

Ori is already mounted on a Lekeken. She waves to me and beckons me to get on her mount. However Mari pulls up with her own bird, “Greyland, ride with me today,” she says.   
I don’t have any reason to object really so I grab her hand and get in the saddle behind her.

Soon afterwards we take off again on the way back to this Capital. I don’t think I’ve heard a name for it yet. 

As we ride along Mari says “Thank you, for coming to my aid back there. The Razorback would have killed me for certain,” she's not wearing her mask today and she has a frown marking her face.

I pause for a moment, trying to think of how to respond. “Anything for a friend” I say, 

she looks back at me, “Are we friends now?” she says uncertainly.

“Sure why not?” I reply, 

Mari thinks for a moment and Smiles a bit at that. “Very well Greyland, we are friends then, you may call me Laian if you please.” 

I smile back and say “Alrighty then.” Just as the bird jumps a log in the road and I grab on to Mari for stability. Both arms around her waist.

She snorts “we became friends just in time, then.” I have to snicker at that. 

The rest of the ride is rather pleasant. It not long before we hit the township of Dragons Rest.   
Named so because it has hosts a Royal by the name of Lend'Rai and his father the Sun Dragon Legna.

This should be interesting.


	11. Everyone has an Ugly Side (Keith FPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a look at an El'Nari town, and finds that not all Royals are as nice as Ori.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Humans have created some horrible ways to hurt each other. i had other far more horrible tortures in mind for the Boy, but honestly i was disgusted enough doing the research, so i toned it down a bit. sorta.

The town was gorgeous. Everywhere I looked were White Walls and Blue Roses.  
Cobblestone paths and thin elegant homes. It was a taste of the bigger cities Mari told me.   
She informed me that magic was used in the more fancy homes, which looked more like towers then a house.

However, She seemed on edge and so did Ori for that matter. Hm. We dismount to resupply and give the Lekeken some food and rest.   
The Stable boys and girls rush out with chunks of meat and fresh water. The Stable Master rushes out and bows to Mari and Ori.   
Heh if I make my guess correctly, we don’t need to pay for this. Royals can really throw their weight around.

The Children feeding the birds are common El'Nari. Mari told me on the ride that they have scant dragons blood in them and thus they make up most of the El'Nari population.   
Physically they aren’t much different then nobles. Only 2 short horns on the head and that’s about it.

Never the less, I stand out. I’m far bulkier then any El'Nari I’ve seen so far, my style of clothing and lack of horns just make it more obvious.

These children notice me right away and give me a wide birth. Oh well, I cant help that.   
The Stablemaster gives me an odd glance but unlike the children, he realizes I’m with a Royal and Noble. Thus I must be important to some degree. 

I try to stay out of the way and eventually get really bored. So I wander the town. Its folk know I’m not one of them and avoid me like the plague. The people seem touch paranoid.  
More so then I would think my presence would cause. Perhaps something else has them on edge. 

It really is a beautiful town. My mind wanders a bit as i wander aimlessly. I find myself pondering what is different about this world from my good ole' Earth. Materials, elements, and so forth. I wonder how i'll get back home. I'm starting to get a touch homesick.

Soon enough Mari and Ori catch up to me, I get the feeling they are trying to keep me out of trouble which is fair. I've found a fair share thus far.

We wander some more and Mari fills me in on tidbits about the city. Nothing of real interest. It seems this town is particularly famous for it's textile industry.   
Silks and such like what Ori “wears". Other then that, they seem to have a growing Wine industry here. 

I cant help but notice Ori draws all eyes everywhere she goes. Her presence drowns out my weirdness. I find it a fascinating effect. Something to do with the dragons blood.  
I mean... she's also an attractive woman, that wanders around naked. Probably plays a part...  
It's a pleasant walk, I find my self eyeing my companions a bit too much. Both Mari and Ori are beautiful woman, but in very different ways.   
Plenty of Eye Candy. 

I notice that there is a rotten smell in the air. Death and decay.

Then we reach the center of town and its “punishment posts". The sight horrifies me.  
These posts are shaped like crosses. People are nailed to them and left to die it seems. There are a few decaying bodies on some posts.   
However its one in front that catches my eye. The person attached is still alive and sobbing.

Ori looks away in disgust and Mari has a look of shame on her face.  
This must not be a common Punishment for criminals. Still the victim on the post is crying. there is no way he's not suffering.  
I see a sign above his post in particular. I cant read the glowing script…

“Mari, what did he do to deserve this?” I ask. Mari has a look in her eye as though she’d rather I just drop this.   
“He caught the eye of a noble and tried to leave Lend'Rai, thus he has been punished. He's to be nailed to the post for a week and not given food or water.   
He's to be used by the townsfolk as they will. If he survives he'll be freed, and forgiven.” She says in disgust. What Psychopath is this Lend'Rai?

“Get him down,” I say, though it comes out more like a command. Mari and Ori seem momentarily offended but I dont care.   
This is barbaric, and I don’t care if it’s another culture I wont stand for this. Mari doesn’t move. She wont.

“Ori'wyn!” I grab her arm, she wasn’t expecting me to get grabby. “Order someone to take him down," I continue. Ori doesn’t move. She cant.   
I can feel eyes on Me from bystanders and guards as I hold her arm. 

“Neither of us can do what you ask,” says Ori putting a hand on my mine, “Lend'Rai is a Royal and Older then me, therefore I cant over rule his judgments.  
There is nothing we can do. I am sorry, I should have warned you. Lend'Rai is well known to be sadistic. Few people are willing to oppose him or his father Legna.”

This really pisses me off. Fuck it then. I’m not part of any hierarchy.   
I’ll do what's right. I pull away from the ladies and march towards the posts. Mari calls my name, trying to get me to stop. I ignore her protest.  
There are two guards who eye me suspiciously.

As I get closer, I can see the extent of his abuse. His back has been whipped till it was bloody, his legs too.   
His neck is chained to the post and his hands have nails through the palms to keep him there.   
Worst of all however is that he's clearly been raped more then once and hasn’t been given even a bucket for waste. It’s a disgusting mess. 

I look at his face and he looks back at me. He has freckles on his face and thin white hair, in a bowl cut with two short horns poking out.   
His torso has been whipped into a bloody mess as well. 

“I’m going to get you off here, okay?” I say to him, he merely nods

The smell is terrible. I grab the chain holding his head to the post and brace again the post. With a grunt I rip out the base and leave the chain dangling on his chest.   
The hands will be harder. The nail is obviously not clean and I can see signs of infection. I have no choice but to pull them out.   
I reach for a nail and look him in the eye, he understands. It’s going to hurt. 

I begin to pull when a spear tip nails me in the head. Fucking guards.

I look behind me and the guard is tearing up for a second blow. I don’t give him the chance, I reach for his face and light it on fire.   
He wont ever see anything again. He clutches his face in agony and hits the ground. Of course this brings more guards. Fuck them. 

I blast the lot of them with fireballs. 4 guards scream in pain as fire splashes across their faces and hands.  
One of them regains his morale and charges at me with a spear, only for Mari to chop it in half and stare him down.

Faced with a noble, the other guards lose some steam. I manage to extract the boy, ripping the nails out of his infected hands. He whimpers in pain. He can't be very old, no more then 15 or so.  
This just makes my blood boil even more. I more or less haul him over to Ori, while Mari holds 3 guards at bay with her presence alone.   
One fellow angered at being roasted charges me from behind. Mari tries to intercept him, but he has to much of a head start, jabbing his spear at me.

STAB!

The fucker stabs me in the arm, and I shove the boy at Ori and face this moron. He drops the spear and draws a longsword from his belt. 

I don’t give him a chance to use it. The stab wound has already healed and Im angry. He never stood a chance.   
I leap on him and use my superior weight to drag him to the ground. Then I deliver a righteous beating to his face.  
I unleash my pent up anger on him, and when I’m done he looks like a battered tomato. My fists drip in blood. 

He's still alive and begging me to stop.

With that done, I get up and return to Ori. I ignore the looks of surprise and horror from all of them. We go back to the Lekeken. I put an arm around the boy, sheltering his as best I can till we get back.  
Ori asks stablemaster for use of his restroom and I go with the boy. 

“Stay out here, I’ll attend to the kid,” I say. She looks about to protest but relents.

They have a large wash tub set out with fresh hot water. I have him get in, not much need to undress as he's naked.   
I help him wash up, getting the caked blood and other grime off. He shudders in pain as I clean his wounds. I try to be gentle.  
I have him get out and wrapped in towels. He sits there in the towels, his wounds are bleeding, turning the white towels pinkish.

Meanwhile I wash my hands and jacket of blood. Another hole. Great. What am i doing? This will have consequences.

Soon this thin, starved boy is shivering from the cold and I help dress him with the simple pants and shirt they found for him.   
I also give him my jacket. Its several times to big for the boy but it lets him shrink inside it for safety.

It takes us a few hours to clean up and I’m determined to get some food in him as fast as I can. I've done my best to clean his wounds and bandage him but still a proper healer will need to look at him. We head out, him following behind me closely. We need food.

As we head out, I notice the skies turned grey, and no one is around. How odd. I rummage through a few of the supplies we stocked up on and hand the kid some dried meat to naw on for a while. It's not much, but it'll take the edge off his hunger. Where are my fellows? The streets are completely empty.

I can hear Arguing. Someone is complaining about the kid. Loudly.  
I peek around the corner of the building to see what's going on.  
In the main road that leads in and out of town, we have a stand off.

Ori and Mari are staring down another Royal. Whose brought what looks to be 30 guard with him. Our group only has 8 able bodied soldiers.  
They grouped around Ori and Mari defensively. Those consequences came fast....

“Where is my prisoner Ori'Wyn??!” Demands the other Royal. 

He has a nasty sounding voice, but like Ori he's beautiful even to me.   
Like Ori he has golden hued Skin, but he has dark Red Eyes, shocking orange hair and Horns like obsidian. Glassy and sharp.  
He has 6 in total all set in order of largest on top of his head to smallest at his ear.

Ori replies “That boy is under my protection now Lend'Rai, you cannot have him.” She stands firm, and Mari has her longsword half Drawn.

“You runt , I outrank you. You cannot interfere with my judgement, in my own town, return him to me now, or you'll go home with no guard at all.” He screams at her and makes to touch Her.   
That was the last straw, Mari draws her blade, steps in front of Ori and makes very clear she'll cut him down if he goes any further.

“You scum, you dare draw a blade at me? A Royal? I’ll see you whipped for this you bitch.” Lend'Rai yells. His guard have all drawn swords and Mari's men ready their arming swords.  
Mari is silent but her stare is icy steel, she'll kill him in a heart beat. She's actually really scary.....

Meanwhile, my charge yelps in surprise and as I turn around I see him being dragged to the hostile groups through a back alley. 

“I found the prisoner My Lord!” the guard yells and throws the terrified boy at the feet of Lend.

“Good, chop his head off,” Lend orders and the guard makes to do so. Oh fuck no. 

I flicker into the guard, a solid blow to his Helmet. He hits the ground, twitching oddly.

Lend takes a moment to notice what I am. “what are you? Never mind that, you dare to defy me too? Guards kill this mongrel!” he bellows.

His guards surge forth, the boy cowers on the ground, Ori and Mari start towards me.   
I pull my arms up, drawing power to them and wave them out in front of me, causing a wall of fire to flare up and contain Lend's men. They cry as the fire licks at their armored forms, forcing them back.  
I push the fire towards them with my mind and cause the flames to snake around Lend, separating him from his guard. He has no weapon. He is acutely aware of this. However he stares me down, i'll give him points for that.

“The boy is Mine now, you will not harm him,” I say.   
He stares defiant at me. “Touch him again and I will kill you, no amount of guards will save your hide,” I turn around and pick the kid off the ground. 

I motion to my group that we should head out. They agree.

“You'll pay for this, Ori'Wyn as will your Noble Bitch and this freak you have taken into your service. The Council of Royals and Dragons will hear about this insult.” Lend threatens as we leave.

“Then we'll meet you on that field of battle,” says Ori. He sputters at this and watches us go with Fury etched into his face.

I sit with Mari, while Ori takes the boy on her mount. The ride out is completely silent, and I know I just caused a lot of trouble.

Sometimes acting morally is fraught with troubles but I don’t regret it.


	12. Reprimanded (Keith FPV)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mari comes down on Keith due to his actions back in Dragon's Rest. Keith in turn stands by his decision.

Mari is mad at me. I can feel the anger seething within her. My actions back in town certainly had some consequences. Well. I'll deal with what comes when it comes.

Still this ride is remarkably uncomfortable. I also notice we're slowing down a bit. No one else is, just us. Eventually we just stop altogether. I feel a scolding coming on. Mari hops off the Bird and I follow her down. She remains faced away from me. Oh boy, she's really mad.

"You shouldn't have interfered with Lend'Rai and his affairs," she says "Now he has it out for Ori'wyn and myself," her voice is harsh.

"Ori has taken you under her wing and therefore you are part of her retinue, regardless of if you like it or not."

She says. "You cannot be stepping on the toes of other Royals, especially since you are Human," Her green eyes are hard and sharp as she stares me down 

"Ori has been working to put you in a favorable light to the council of Royals and dragons," She grabs my shirt and yanks me closer.  
"If the council fears you, they will order your death, and Pissing off Lend'rai has just made reassuring the others that much harder," I cant help but notice her breath is kinda minty,   
"If they order Ori and me to execute you, I will without hesitation." 

Well, that's good to know.

"So then i should have just left that boy to suffer and die?" I ask Her. 

Mari looks away, "Yes, you should have minded your own business," She lets go of my shirt and is about to walk away.

I grab her Gorget, slipping my fingers behind the piece of metal that protects her throat and yank her back to face me.

"No," I say to her face. 

"No?" she responds incredulously. 

"No, I wont just ignore someone in trouble," I say, "In my world, we don't let that shit fly if we can help it, I don't at least!" Well, given what i was doing when i got sent to this world.... that's a bit hypocritical of me to say...

I can feel her throat move as she ramps up a response and i cut her off "I dont give a damn about your culture, or your hierarchy or Power structure," I growl at her,  
"That boy needed help, and I wanted to help him, so i damn well did."

I push her away, releasing her "You should feel ashamed for allowing people to run around doing that to other people," I'm starting getting heated,   
"You should have tried to help that boy, unless you Nobles are stuck up assholes who don't care about any one you feel is 'lesser' then you" Mari sputters a bit but i keep going.

"No you dont have anything to say here," I'm getting incredibly rude but my emotions have taken over, "I'll help whomever I want, and if that means I step on the toes of Royals and Dragons so being it, I'll take them on!"

Mari is getting steamed under the collar as well "You might be scary to most El'Nari, but if you think making enemies out of Royals and Dragons is something you can handle, then you are a fool!"  
"I nearly killed you by my self, a dragon would end you in seconds, you arrogant Human!" She shouts at me, her breathing is coming in heavy now as her anger takes over "If you threaten Ori, if you endanger her, I will kill you!" 

She's already reaching for her long sword, "If you think you can stomp all over our traditions, rules and society just because you come from another world you are wrong!"

I step back, fire licking my fingertips, this is gonna get ugly. Mari's hand grips the hilt of her sword. My heart is beating quick and my vision is narrowed in on Mari... No.   
I release the power and take some deep breaths. I close my eyes and calm down. I'm not going to start yet another fight, I cant. I need friends and allies here.

"Look, I'm sorry," I say trying to reach some compromise, "I-I don't want to cause trouble, But i cant let crap like that slide," Mari seems take the verbal peace offering and calms down a bit.

"I understand you, Greyland, I don't care much for how some Nobles or Royals treat those of lesser status, but you must act more carefully," She says taking her hand off the sword.

"Alright, I'll do that then" I promise her, "What will we do about Lend'Rai?" 

Mari thinks for a moment "We'll have to wait and see what Lend'Rai does but we'll handle him in due time"

We stand there for a moment, letting the emotions ebb away. "So you'd really just straight up murder me, if the dragons and other Royals tell you to eh?" I say to her. 

Mari crosses her arms and looks away "I dont want to Greyland, But if it comes down to You or ORi and Me I'll pick Ori and Me" She says plainly.

Well it's good to know where we stand I suppose, I've only known these people for a few days, and I cant really expect much. Still if things go tits up, I'll know not to trust Mari.

"Alright then, I guess that's fair," I say, "Lets get going then" 

Mari nods in agreement and we get back on the road and catch up with the others. Ori looks over to us as we get back and has questions in her eyes.   
Neither me or Mari respond to her non-verbal probing.  
We camp for the night, and in the morning We finally reach the capitol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Open to criticism, I'm trying to improve my writing.


	13. The Capital.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets a dose of the capital City, and the general lives of El'Nari

So truth be told, I'm not sure where I stand with Mari. I think we reached an accord for the time being, but She made it clear she'll try to take me out if Ori cant work some magic to convince this Council that i'm no threat to them. That doesn't bode well, she's tough enough, and if things go bad she'll have a lot of help. 

Sigh. i shouldn't be thinking like this. If i see everything and everyone as an enemy i'm going to make a mistake.

The Kid was asleep for most of the remaining trip. Ori seems to have been mothering him. She feels like the type to do that. they gave him some plain clothes to wear, just a set of white pants, a shirt and some sandals. He still has my far to big jacket as well.

He's another concern, i saved him from death, but it seems as though he's mine to deal with now. I guess i more or less declared that back in Dragons Rest. He hasn't spoken a word since we picked him up.  
I hope that's not a sign of greater trouble. I'll have to try and talk to him once we get settled in the city. 

Oh boy. things haven't really settled down since I arrived here. It's getting to be a bit much to take in and I could use a few days to sort things out. That last fight I got into nearly killed me. I could feel it.  
Even getting stabbed by Mari wasn't as bad as getting that horn in the chest. I have to be more careful, my mutations do not make my immortal.  
Sigh.

As I ponder my situation, our troop finally hits the city. Clara Civitate, the Bright City. Latin again I noted, when I heard it's name. I still haven't figured out how this "translation magic" works, But Latin phrases keep popping up from time to time that I recognize. Despite everything else sounding like English. It's quite strange.

Any how Clara Civitate is impressive. It has tall white stone walls encircling the whole city, and like Dragons Rest, the buildings are also made from that white stone. I can see aqueducts through the city ensuring a water supply no matter where you go, they lead in from outside. We pass through a large imposing gate, which has Dragons carved into the stone making up the structure, thus it looks like two massive scaly beasts are staring us down as we enter. The front gate is basically two ornate reinforced, wooden doors. Some one had a lot of time on hand to make these look pretty.

Inside the city we are greeted with a procession of fresh guards who lead us through the main road to the Keep located deep within the sprawling urban areas. Keeping us on track and preventing me from slipping away to get a better look at things.

Even so, I can still spot somethings as we go along. Homeless El'Nari, lurking in the shadows. Merchants selling all manner of wares, market stalls, some interesting animals that I'll need to get a peek at later.  
These common El'Nari sport similar styles of dress. Bright colors, often with dragon or sun designs. Might be a cultural thing, perhaps they dont interact with other kingdoms or nations that often,  
and thus the style of dress is whatever's in fashion by the Nobles or Royals. Could also be a sign of respect to the dragons as well. 

Interestingly, I note a few buck naked El'Nari in the crowds, seems public nudity isn't looked down on here. Make sense, really, when you consider the Royals walk around Naked all the time.  
Men and Woman and children too. hm. A common trait among these Commoners, is that they all seem to have some variation of white hair. It's not uniform of course, there are differing shades.  
But it's nothing as spectacular as Ori's Silver strands, Or Mari's Golden threads. Of course they all have horns as well, but they are tiny things sometimes barely present. 

I also note... that there is some El'Nari having sex in public as well. A few are off in the shadows going at it. Others are more in the open. Ha. Well, different Culture I guess.

Well no time to gawk we're moving on to the center still. which has a secondary wall to protect the Higher Ups of Society.   
This wall has towers in a set pattern, wide flat roofs with a trio of Ballistas. If i had to guess, i'd say the secondary wall is taller then the main wall. To allow the bolts to fly over the First wall defenders into whatever enemy is attacking. I dont see any other siege defensive weapons but that doesn't mean a whole lot.

More importantly, I see my first dragon. As we travel into the gate leading into the center of the city, a large shadow passes over head. I look up and can only marvel at the sight. I can only see it's belly,  
But it's cream colored, it's wings are a startlingly shade of red, I think I can see a crown of horns on it's head, which is triangular and it's tail is long and whip like. It has 4 powerful limbs.

It's hard to judge it's size as this distance, I think it's flying pretty high, however i'd guess it's 60ft long? Impressive.

Inside the secondary wall is even more impressive, the first thing I can think of is everything is overly pretty. There are a lot of gardens and tall towers, these towers are connected by a lattice of bridges.  
It seems that the towers have overly large entrances higher up, huge balconies and more then a few flat roofs. I'd guess this is to allow the dragons to visit people.

At the center of this is the Keep. A Gothic mass of Spires coming out of the ground with statues of monsters and dragons every where. We dismount the birds and enter this building.  
Inside is ample evidence of Opulent Riches, more statues, those Rugs that span every where in these kind of buildings, fountains that... seem to have a constant flow of wine. Heh, I'll need to walk around later and check it out. Also someone has a fetish for armor and displaying of weapons. These are everywhere and I very much want to take a look. Instead i'm taken through a dizzying array of halls and rooms till we hit some sort of waiting chamber.

Mari and Ori talk with some sort of chamberlain and eventually me and the Kid are led to a room. Ori disappears after this, with only Mari staying with me. Mari and an 10 man unit of soldiers, who are eyeing me with suspicion.

Once we hit this room, Mari speaks "Greyland, for the time being you are to be locked in this room, until we can convene the council," she sounds a touch nervous. 

"Alright." I say, not wanting to cause any trouble. 

"If you need anything Greyland, ask the guards outside your room and they will get it for you, till then stay here," She makes it clear through body language that I'd better be on my best behavior for the next bit.

She nods to me and leaves, the guards closing the doors. Leaving me alone with the Kid...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some trouble trying to describe the city. Any Advice?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the very first Story i've written. I have a few fanfictions on here, but this came first. I'm pretty new to writing so hopefully it's not too bad.
> 
> Criticism is welcome.
> 
> Otherwise Enjoy the story.


End file.
